Pete Corvus
Pete Corvus (Real Name Pete Whalen Jr., born in September 27, 1995) ''is an American professional wrestler currently signed to GTS Wrestling. He is originally from Brooklyn, New York. Pete Corvus was first intoduced as an enemy of Grim ever since his first appearances on the show. Despite this, he is more of an anti-hero than an antagonist. Corvus is most notably a 2 time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion and a former 2 time GTS Champion. He 3 time GTS Tag Team Champion, once with Matt Castle and twice with Grim And Twice with Tommy Salami, and former 3 time GTS Hardcore Champion (Also, the first person to hold the Hardcore Title more than once), also a 2 time GTS Loser Championship.And one time Gts United States Champion. Most of wrestling moves are Kevin Owens/Kevin Steen's signature moves. Pete has been a member of numerous teams and stables including Salami Strong Style and Brooklyn Club. Pete has also been a member of D-Generation Fat on various occasions, where he won Tag Team Champions with Grim. In April 2017, Pete (kayfabe) sued Grim for violating a no-contact clause between the two and started the Pete Corvus Show, which lasted for one month until he lost a deathmatch to Grim for ownership of both shows. History Pete Corvus debuted alongside Tommy Salami as part of the Brooklyn Club under leadership of DGDX Animations in June 2016. He originally was a jobber but his fortunes turned when he beat Duhop and Grim on the same show, winning the GTS Championship. He then became a main event heel, feuding with Grim and beating him on numerous occasions. He also formed a tag team with Matt Castle, winning the GTS Tag Team Championship for 57 days. He and Castle lost the tag titles to the Creepy Clowns. He then was forced to become a tag team with Grim after they won the tag titles in Christmas Chaos. In January 2017, he won the inagural Regal Rumble for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. He defended it against the likes of Grim, Tommy Salami, Jimmy Controversy, and Jay Evans, holding it for 59 days. Grim challenged him for the title but Corvus refused due to signing a no contact clause with Grim earlier. Grim then forced him to defend it at the opener of Grimamania to former NXT superstar Bull James. Corvus lost clean to the part-timer. He later regained the title by kayfabe shooting James with a gun in a no rules match. However, Grim cashed in a food in the fridge contract to regain the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. In April, Pete sued Grim for violating the no contact clause between the two and started the Pete Corvus Show, which lasted for one month. Corvus drafted stars like Tommy Salami, Joe Wolf, and Jay Evans to the show, and brought in his own title called the PCS Fake YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. He held this title and the show until he lost a deathmatch to Grim for ownership of both shows and his title. He eventually got Tommy Salami to turn on Grim and form Salami Strong Style. At the Extreme Tools Pay Per View, He won the GTS Championship from Kleetus Bailey. On Food in the Fridge Corvus would lose the GTS Championship back to Kleetus in an I Quit Match .He is currently rehabbing from a broken leg suffered at Food in the Fridge and will not be back until September as he says. Then at the Quadruple Crown Tournament PPV He came back Where He Failed To Win The Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship He Returns GTS In A Fued Against The New Guys At No Money By Winning The Triple Threat Match And Earning A Shot At The GTS Intercontinental Championship At Fail In A Jail Where He Lost But Weeks Later Capture The Title At GTS Hallowen Havok In A Casket Match. Face Turn On November 23rd 2017, Pete attacked Tommy with a steel chair to prevent Tommy from hitting Grim, turning Pete face In the process for the first time in his GTS career and re-joining DF. Pete cemented his face turn by joining Grim and Jay for pizza. On January 15th 2018, After being evicted from the warehouse, Pete went Create A Pro Wrestling and began training. He started a rivalry with Smart Mark Sterling. Smart Mark challenged Pete to a match, in which Pete lost. After the match, Pete was attacked by Smart Mark until Grim made the save. At the 2018 Regal Rumble, He entered at #35 and made it into the final six until he was eliminated by Grim and Duhop Departure Pete announced on twitter that he is no longer wrestling for GTS thus ending his 2 year tenure with the company. Return to GTS On the April 9th episode of Grim's Toy Show, Pete returned to GTS as one of the wrestlers in a 6 way match for the Junk in the Trunk briefcase, but failed to win it. On April 17, 2018, Pete turned heel on Grim, aligning himself with Legendary. Then Salami Strong Style defeated Legendary for the GTS Tag Team Championship. Pete then defeated Ron Voyage for the GTS United States Championship, making him the 4th GTS Grand Slam Champion, as he holds every title in GTS. Second Departure and Return Grim announced on his vlog channel that Pete Corvus has been released from GTS for criticizing new wrestlers and Grim's booking skills on twitter. Grim later would announce Pete Corvus was returning during the situation with the Non Yarders. He returned and seemingly joined the Non Yarders, but it was revealed that he was a mole and was with Grim, turning face. He would turn heel again when he and Duhop began a rivalry, but he wouldn't be allied with the Non-Yarders at all. In Wrestling * '''Finishing Moves' ** Package Piledriver - 2016-present ** Running Elbow Smash/Running Forearm Smash - 2016 ** Discus Elbow Smash - adopted from Chris Hero/Kassius Ohno ** Canadian Destroyer (sunset flip piledriver) - 2017-present (parodied from Petey Williams) * Signature Moves ** Cannonball ** Elevated Boston crab - (2017–present) ** Frog splash - (2017) ** Multiple Punch Variations *** Rapid fire *** Mounted *** Knockout ** Olympic Slam ** Running facewash, with theatrics ** Running Splash ** Suicide dive ** Superkick * With Matt Castle ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Running Knee Lift (Corvus) followed by Running single-leg drop kick to the side an opponents head (Castle) followed by Running Neckbreaker (Corvus) ** Double-Team Signature Moves *** TBA * Nicknames ** "The Clitorus" ** "The Gate Keeper (of GTS)" ** "A Jackass" ** "'Patrick Star"'' ** "Pink Prick '''Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship/PCS Fake YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** GTS Championship (2 times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** GTS United States Championship (1 Time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (6times) w/ Matt Castle (1), Grim (3) (Tommy Salami) (2) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (4 times) ** GTS Loser Championship (2 times) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Tag Team Championship ** 2017 Regal Rumble Winner ** Tenth GTS Triple Crown Champion ** 4th GTS Grand Slam Champion Trivia *His Twitter account says that he collects Pop! Vinyls and is addicted to Netflix. *His moveset and mannerisms are largely inspired by Kevin Owens. His gimmick is also inspired by British Wrestler, Jimmy Havoc Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Antagonists Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Regal Rumble Winners Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:PCS YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship Category:Members of Salami Strong Style Category:Double Champions Category:Tweeners Category:Fat people Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Non assholes Category:Beast Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Assholes GTS United States Championship